Esther Baxter
Esther Baxter is a fictional character from the universe of the franchise [http://bikiniwikipedia.webs.com/ Bikini Rangers.] Biography Esther Baxter was born Miami, Florida. On September 24, 1984, She rose to prominence after being featured in the music video for Petey Pablo's single "Freek-A-Leek" in 2004. Since then, she has appeared in several music videos , including Ludacris's "Number One Spot", Will Smith's "Switch", Nelly's "Shake Ya Tailfeather" and Kanye West's "The New Workout Plan". In addition to video success, she's also been in a number of magazines, such as VIBE, King, and XXL. She is also been called "Miss Freek-a-Leek" due to her appearance in Petey Pablo's video. As of August 2007, Baxter has retired from modeling and video shoots in order to attend college. Relationship An 18-year-old Baxter married and divorced her Marine Corps husband in a matter of a few months. She has dated many popular NBA players and hip hop stars since her divorce. In the July 2008 issue of Black Men Magazine, Esther returns to modeling where she reveals that she is married and has a son. She was featured on the cover of King's September/October 2011 issue. In an interview, she spoke about her transition from modeling to acting. Personal life She took a two-year hiatus to stay at home and raise her son, Cayden, from a previous relationship. See also *Hip hop models Video Appearances Baxter has appeared in a number of hip hop videos. They include: *''Keep It on the Low'' by TQ *''Freek a Leak'' by Petey Pablo *''Vibrate'' by Petey Pablo *''Shake Ya Tailfeather'' by Nelly *''Caught Up'' by Ja Rule *''Number One Spot/The Potion'' by Ludacris *''Switch'' by Will Smith *''Overnight Celebrity'' by Twista *''Bottles N' Up'' by Benzino *''King of The Dancehall'' by Beenie Man *''Row Da Boat'' by Don Yute *''One Call Away'' by Chingy *''Tush (Tush, Tush, Tush)'' by Ghostface Killah ft. Missy Elliot *''Don't Say Nuthin''' by The Roots *''Keep Doin' It'' by Violator *''Gangsta Girl'' by Big Tymers *''Nookie'' by Jacki-O *''Get Low (Remix)'' by Lil Jon *''Oh Yes/Clockwork'' by Juelz Santana *''Ting Ting'' by J Menace *''Spaceship'' by Kanye West *''The New Workout Plan'' by Kanye West *''Angel'' (unreleased) by Pharrell Williams *''How the Hustlers Do It'' by Swishahouse ft. Webbie *''Georgia'' by Ludacris ft. Field Mob Magazine appearances #''XXL'' (June 2004) #''The Source'' (June 2004) #''XXL'' (July 2004) #''King'' (August 2004) #''Smooth'' (August 2004) #''Smooth Girl'' (September 2004) #''The Source'' (September 2004) #''Today's Black Woman'' (October 2005) #''Da Book'' (September 2005) #''Blackmen SSX'' (June 2005) #''Vibe'' (January 2005) #''King'' (January-February 2005) #''XXL'' (January-February 2005) #''King'' (May-June 2006) #''Blackmen SSX Esther Baxter Special'' (Summer 2006) #''Blackmen'' (October/November 2006) #''Blackmen SSX Esther Baxter Special 2'' (January 2007) Calendar Appearances #''Ethnicity'' (2005) #''The Unforgettable'' (2005) The text in this article is based on the Wikipedia article "Esther Baxter" used under the terms of the GNU Free Documentation License or the Creative Commons CC-BY-SA license. '' Bikini Rangers omg! ''To Be Added See Also *Real Esther Baxter on Boobpedia *Real Esther Baxter on Wikipedia *Morio Makino - Super Sentai counterpart in Boukenger. *Spencer - Power Rangers counterpart in Operation Overdrive. Category:Fictional Charater Category:Omg! Series Category:Organization Category:1984 Briths Category:Adult model Category:Allies Category:Transformation period Era